Amores e Confusoes no Colegio
by Mimita-chan
Summary: 5 garotas e 5 garotos herdeiros de grandes empresas que se detestam no mesmo colegio sendo que 4 deles sao parentes no que sera que isso vai da so lendo pra sabe reviews bjsss sumario péééssimo
1. As Novatas

Cap.1 - As novatas

Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten e Temari se conheciam desde os 10 anos hoje estavam com 16 e iam pra mesma escola a Konoha East School um colégio interno elas eram herdeiras de grandes empresas todas dormiram na mansão de Sakura, Temari foi a 1ª a acorda

Acordem suas preguiçosas – Temari

Mais 5 minutinhos mãe – Sakura

Mãe é o cacete – Temari

E começou a bate em Sakura com o travesseiro

Ah é assim é – Sakura

E começou uma briga de travesseiro as outras acordaram com o barulho e se também se meteram na briga

Eu vo toma banho e é melhor vocês irem também já ta na hora – Hinata

Depois que todas tomaram banho botaram o uniforme do colégio uma blusa de mangas compridas branca uma gravata preta uma saia preta de pregas e a bota com o cano ate o joelho e de salto fino e Sakura pegou as chaves do carro e foram pra escola(vamos fingir que não preciso de 18 anos pra dirigir)

Na escola 5 garotos de 16 anos estavam conversando no portão da escola

Cara finalmente garotas eu já estava ficando louco – Naruto

Hum - Sasuke

Vamo la gente se animem –Naruto

Aff isso e muito problemático preferia ta em casa dormindo – Shikamaru

Quando você não que ta dormindo - Gaara

Ei mudando de assunto Gaara sua irmã não vinha estuda no colégio esse ano? – sasuke

É pio e que vem ela e mais 4 amigas todas umas chatas tirando a Hinata a prima do Neji – Gaara

O Neji tem uma prima?? – Naruto

Tão baka que nunca se tocou – Neji

Elas são gatinhas?-Naruto

Nem ouse encostar na minha prima ela não e pro seu bico – Neji

Quanto ciúme Neji – sasuke com um sorriso de canto

Não é ciúme Sasuke-kun – Neji falou que nem as garotas do fã-clube- eu so não posso deixa que ninguém abuse e nem que algum baka tente se aproveita dela – disse olhando pro Naruto

Calma cara só perguntei se elas eram bonitas – Naruto

Isso meu Neji relaxe- Sasuke provocando a paciência de Neji

Mas e quem são essas amigas da problemática?- shikamaru

Que interesse repentino Shikamaru?-Gaara- só são a Sakura estressada na maioria das vezes, Tenten uma louca, Ino uma patricinha e Hinata a única que parece ser norma naquele grupo

Falando nelas – Neji apontando pra BMW m3 vermelha conversível de onde saíram as 5

Muito discretas elas são não? – Sasuke vendo que não era só eles que olhando pra elas

Problemáticas – Shikamaru

Elas são lindas- Naruto

E as meninas chegaram neles

Ora ora se não e o meu maninho – Temari – seja educado pelo menos uma vez na vida Gaara nos apresente seu amigos

Esse são Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji e o que esta babando e o Naruto – Gaara apontando pra cada um

Bem essas são Sakura, Ino, Hinata e Tenten – Temari também apontando pra cada uma

Bem já estamos apresentados já vamos – Gaara

Eta ate parece que o foguinho tem medo de mulher- Ino

Não loira de farmácia so não quero fica muito perto de vocês porque parece que vocês tem um ima pra confusão – Gaara

Quem você chamo de loira de farmácia fósforo ambulante pois saiba que eu so loira natural – Ino

Não me faça rir Barbie da 25 de março – Gaara

Ora aqui seu... –Ino ia completa mais foi interrompida pela Sakura

Chega!-Sakura

Irritante – Sasuke

O que você disse seu emo do cabelo de fundo de pato – Sakura (nenhum preconceito contra os emos ate pq tenho duas amigas emos)

Quem você chamo de emo sua patricinha – Sasuke

Sakura não perca seu tempo com ele não vale a pena – Tenten

Ate parece que você e muito importante pucca – Neji

Pucca e a tua avó seu sem-pupila – Tenten

Sem-pupila e a mão Minnie do Paraguai - Neji

CHEGAAAAA vamos para antes que isso vira uma 3ª guerra mundial – Temari

Problemática – Shikamaru

O QUE????? – Temari

Naruto e Hinata só ficaram olhando cada dupla se encarar soltando faísca dos olhos

Oi – Naruto

Oi – Hinata vermelha

Vamo toma um sorvete??-Naruto - eles não vão para tão cedo

Vamos – Hinata

E os 2 foram embora deixando eles brigaram conhecendo como cada um conhecia seu amigos eles não iam parar tão cedo

To be continue...

Minha 2ª fic Eta felicidade próximo capitulo já vai sai comentem please só explicando algumas coisas os 10 são herdeiros de grandes empresas Gaara e Temari são irmãos mas estudaram separados porque o Konoha East School era só pra garotos, Hinata e Neji também só que eles são primos acho que e só Bjsss


	2. Eu nunca ou não

Cap.2 - Eu nunca...ou não

Gente, oh genteee, GENTEEEE - Tenten

Que foi? - todos menos Tenten e Neji que já tinham parado de briga a um tempo atrás

OoOo Flash back OoOo

Olha aqui Rapunzel quem tu acha que é pra me chama assim ? - Tenten furiosa

Neji Hyuuga prazer - Neji com sorriso de deboche então ele vira a cara pra vê seus amigos e senti falta de uma pessoa e de um jegue 

Cadê a Hinata? - Neji com as mãos na testa 

OoOo Flash back off OoOo

A Hinata sumiu - Tenten olhando de esguelha pro Neji

E o Naruto também - Shikamaru

O Naruto foi rápido nessa - Sasuke sorrindo, mas parando quando viu o olhar de Neji

Vamos atrás deles - Neji falando entre os dentes

OoOo Com Naruto e Hinata OoOo

Hina não ta gostoso esse sorvete - Naruto

Ta sim Naruto - Hinata corada

Hinata você é bem bonita - Naruto chegando perto

Naruto - ultima palavra e desmaiou

Oe Hinata o que foi Hinata - Naruto sacudindo

Bem eu preciso dizer que foi na hora errada

Hinata Naruto o que você fez com ela? - Neji

E ... eu n...não fiz nada não Neji calmaa - Naruto saindo correndo com Neji

Naruto seu maldito volta aqui - Neji

AHHHH - Naruto

Coitado - todos

Resultado final Naruto com grandes galos na cabeça e vários roxos

XxXxXx No quarto dos meninos XxXxXx

Credo Neji você não precisava ser tão mau - Naruto choramingando

Hum que mais um pouco - Neji com um sorriso sádico

Não brigada - Naruto

Cara isso ta tão entediante - Shika

Nem me fale - Sasuke

Ei vamos brincar de eu nunca - Naruto

Mas que brincadeira mas velha Naruto - Gaara

A gente chama as meninas - Naruto

Ate que não é uma ma idéia - Neji

Ta interessado em alguma Neji - Sasuke com um sorriso malicioso

Claro que não mas não seria uma ma idéia se fosse só nós 5 ia se um saco - Neji virando a cara

Tem razão só machos não da certo vamos chamar elas - Shika

Vamos - Gaara

XxXxXx No quarto da meninos XxXxXx

Ai finalmente nos acabamos - Sakura

É aleluia trouxemos muitas roupas - Hinata

Temos que estar preparadas - Ino

Mas pior que a Ino não somos - Tenten

Com certeza 2 malas de cada coisa - Temari

Ah eu fiquei em duvida do que trazer - Ino

Então você trouxe todo o seu guarda-roupa - Temari

Não ainda ficou mas da metade - Ino

Toc toc toc

Sah atende a porta - Temari

Ok - Sakura

Hã - Sakura - o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

Quem é - Temari

Os meninos - Sakura

Hum o que vocês querem - Ino

Tudo bem com vocês?Estamos muito bem obrigado por pergunta - Gaara

Viemos convidar vocês pra joga eu nunca - Naruto

Cara verdade ou desafio é mais velha que a minha avo - Temari

Com medo tema - Gaara

Claro que não maninho - Temari - vamos

Obrigada por pergunta se queríamos - Tenten

Deixem de resmunga e vamos logo - Temari

Vamos nos vamos joga aonde - Hinata

Vamos no teatro - Sasuke

Então vamos rápido se a Anko nos pegar aqui estamos fritos - Neji

Assados,cozidos - Shikamaru

Eles foram ate o teatro e esperaram o Sasuke que foi ate a copa que tinha lá no teatro pra faze a bebida que eles iam toma ingredientes:alho, banana, beterraba, iorgute, tomate ,vodca, queijo, presunto e alface bateu tudo e boto numa jarra e levou uma bandeja com a jarra e 10 copos

Ok quem começa? - Temari

Eu - Neji

Não eu começo - Naruto

Quem disse? Eu que preparei a bebida eu que começo - Sasuke

Aff calem a boca eu que começo - Gaara lançando um olhar maligno sobre eles

Ok - Naruto engolindo seco

Hum - Sasuke e Neji

Eu nunca ... fui confundido com uma mulher - Gaara

Traidor - Neji tomando um gole

Eu me lembro daquele dia a ultima coisa que o garoto viu foi o punho do Neji na direção do olho dele - Naruto

Hauahuahuau - Gaara

Ola gatinha você vem sempre aqui - Naruto

Calem a boca vamos logo - Neji - minha vez eu nunca... me vesti de mulher

Naruto e as meninas tomaram um gole fazendo cara feia

Hã - meninas

Bebi demais - Naruto

O Naruto subiu na mesa vestido de mulher e começou a canta e dança a musica do Wilson - Sasuke

Cala a boca teme - Naruto - eu nunca... beijei um garoto

As meninas todos tomaram e o Gaara e o Shikamaru também

Foi um acidente - Shika e Gaara respondendo juntos aos olhares interrogativos das meninas

Foi um beijão - Neji

Nejinha você ta livre na sexta - Gaara

Gaara e Neji começaram a se fuzilar com o olhar

Ok de quem vai se a vez Shikamaru ou Gaara - Naruto

Shikamaru que ainda não foi - Neji

Eu nunca ...sei lah - Shikamaru

É burro mesmo - Temari

Vai você se é tão inteligente - Shikamaru

Sem problema preguiça-mor - Temari

Aff problemática - Shikamaru

Se você me chama de problemática mais uma vez vo faze questão de você nunca poder ter filho - Temari ÒÓ

Não ta mais aqui quem falo - Shika engolindo seco

Ok dexa eu vê eu nunca...entrei no carro errado - Temari

Você é amiga da onça mesmo - Ino tomando um gole - meu deus isso é horrível se gosto ruim matasse taria morta

Eu tinha que fala alguma coisa - Temari

Sei dexa eu vê eu nunca... não to me lembrando de nada - Ino fazendo biquinho

É loira mesmo - Gaara sussurando

O QUE?? Dexa eu vê se intendi direito Gaara repeti se tu é homem - Temari estalando os dedos

Coitado - Naruto

Seu ultimo pedido cara - Neji

Nem macumba da braba ia te ajuda nessa - Sasuke

Que alguma coisa especial no teu velório mano? - Shikamaru que se mantinha acordado

Repeti o que tu disse Gaara - Temari

Que que as loiras são maravilhosas - Gaara

Sei quietinho hein - Temari

Hahahaha quem diria que o foguinho era tão frouxo - Ino

Ninguém te perguntou loira do Paraguai - Gaara - eu não sou medroso

Sei se você não é medroso eu sou o Michael Jackson só que agora decidi pintar meu cabelo colocar lentes ah e mudar de sexo - Ino

Ora sua loira de farmácia eu não sou medroso só preso pela minha curta vida - Gaara

Tudo bem se o senhor eu não sou medroso e a senhora eu sou o Michael Jackson não se importam queremos continuar o jogo - Tenten

Ok ok - Ino

Hum - Gaara

Cara temos que faze uma analise que fala mais monossílabas Sasuke, Neji ou Gaara ei será que vende um dicionário pra monossílabas assim a gente pode sabe o que eles estão falando se bem que eles estão falando mais desde que vocês chegaram - Naruto

Cala a boca Naruto a conversa não chegou na cozinha - Gaara

Falando em cozinha eu to com fome - Naruto colocando a mão na barriga

Nós também ainda não comemos nada - Sakura

É parece que o jogo acabo - Sasuke deixando o copo na mesa

É mais pelo menos vamos vê quem ganho - Shikamaru

Todos juntaram os copos

As meninas ganharam - Neji

Que tal desempata vendo que toma mais rápido - Naruto

Que mata a gente?! - Temari

Eu não tomo mais isso nem morta - Sakura

Ta doido Naruto - Ino dando um tapa na cabeça dele

Desculpa desculpa vocês não precisam toma nada - Naruto botando as mãos em cima da cabeça

Assim é melhor - Tenten

Vamos que eu preciso come - Ino

Vamos - Hinata

Eu quero um chesseburger, refrigerante, batata frita, uma barrinha de chocolate, sorvete ah o ovomaltine não vivo sem ovomaltine dexa eu vê o que mais - Tenten botando o indicador no queixo e pensando

Meu deus ela come - Naruto sussurrando

Vocês ainda não viram nada ate hoje nos perguntamos como ela é magra - Temari sussurrando também

Ela come mais que nós 4 em uma semana - Sakura entrando na conversa

Parece ate que não deram comida pra ela quando ela era criança - Ino também entrando

EI o que vocês tão sussurrando ai - Tenten

Nada não - Sasuke

Sei - Tenten- to de olho hein

Credo mais que desconfiança - Naruto

Somos uns anjinhos - Gaara

Me engana que eu gosto - Tenten - é mais fácil a Temari dexa de ir pra coordenação do que vocês serem anjos

Po Tenten também não avacalha - Ino

Ei - Temari

Ok estamos boiando - Shikamaru

No ano passado a Temari foi para mais vezes na coordenação do que o tanto de vezes que o Michael Jackson fez plásticas - Sakura

Ate hoje não sei como expulsaram ela - Gaara

Isso é um mistério - Sakura

Tenho jogo de cintura - Temari

Não você tem é dinheiro quem aqui não desconfia que a Temari compro o Kakuzu - Ino

E não é que é verdade tu podia bota fogo na escola mas se oferecessem um bom dinheiro pra ele, ele esquecia na hora - Hinata

Ei eu não comprei ninguém - Temari - tirando o Kakuzu - sussurrando

Eu não disse - Ino

A sua vaca tu nunca contou pra gente - Tenten

Faze o que né - Temari - e Tenten você não tava com fome

Ah vamos logo - Tenten saiu puxando a Hinata

O que a fome não faz - Shikamaru

Vamos logo antes que comessem as alucinações - Sakura

Alucinações? - Neji

É da ultima vez ela viu o Brad Pitt deitado na cama dela - Temari

É melhor nós irmos - Sasuke

Não tenha duvida disso - Ino e foram andando

E daquela vez que ela viu o Leonardo DiCaprio - Sakura comentando com as meninas que estavam andando na frente e os meninos escutavam abismados

Ah eu me lembro quando a gente teve que fica na escola ate umas 4 por causa do baile - Ino

Ela cismo que o garoto da pizza era ele - Temari

Nem me fale o menino fico assustado - Sakura

Brad Pitt Leonardo DiCaprio eu não vejo o que eles tem de bonito - Neji comentando com os meninos

Rolo um ciúme ai foi? - Gaara

Que ciúme o que - Neji - só não vejo nada de bonito neles eu sou mais eu

Acha homem bonito num da certo ne Neji mas bem que você que que a Tenten tenha uma alucinação contigo né - Sasuke

Já sacamos a tua cara - Naruto

A calem a boca - Neji

Problemáticos - Shikamaru

E foram andando pra lanchonete

Continua...

**Ah eu sei que eu demorei mas foi sem quere eu tinha feito um outro capitulo mas não gostei ah eu refiz desculpem e foi culpa dos meu professores todo dia eu voltava com uns 3 deveres pra casa como eu que ta no jardim 1 nessas hora me desculpem mesmo e mais uma coisa eu vo demora de novo já que eu tenho simulado sábado e to estudando adoidada e minha provas começam dia 18 e terminam dia 26 mas prometo que quanto me livra continuo ok **

**Bjsss**

**Ministério da saúde adverte reviews ajudam na sanidade mental da autora**


End file.
